Where You Are
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: I LOVE Twister and Reggie 2gether, but i decided to make a Lars and Reggie FF just for a change. It's A song fic to Jessica Simpson's *Where U R*. The idea is somewhat like Kakeumei Tenshi aka Angel's story


Soft rain fell through the darkened skies as a slender figure in a purple top and green pants stood out in the fields. Without anyone to judge her, she closed her eyes and felt the rain against her skin. It was true she was a tomboy. But that didn't seem to bother anyone except her *girl friends*.  
  
The rain felt refreshing. She felt as if she were still with her friends. It was just like yesterday-in fact; it was just yesterday when they were out Skateboarding. Reggie Rocket sat down onto the pier, watching the waves splash the shores. Yesterday, Otto and Twister had finally gotten what they deserved from a stunt they tried to pull. Reggie knew that she'd have that memory to keep with her forever because it was the first time she felt as if a burden was lifted off of her. It was the first time she had laughed, and really meant it. Thank goodness that 'moron', Lars Rodriguez, wasn't here to see or hear her.  
  
There are times  
  
I swear I know you're here  
  
When I forget about my fears  
  
Feeling you my dear  
  
Watchin' over me  
  
And my hope seeks  
  
What the future will bring  
  
When you wrap me in your wings  
  
And take me...  
  
From afar, a tanned young teen stood watching the slender figure just standing out there as the rain fell on her. She was just standing there.  
  
"Hey Lars!" Called one of his tag-a-long buddies. "Lets go! I wonna whomp your brother!" "You go on ahead, I just remembered I have something to do." Lars told his friends, still staring at the figure in the distance. "But." They two tag-a-longs tried to argue. But Lars turned to them. "I'll catch up with you. Go on." He frowned a little. His two buddies shared a look of confusement before they ran off to find Lars's little brother, Twister. Where you are  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
  
Once again  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smilin' back at me  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
When I can be  
  
Where you are  
  
Reggie sighed as she brought her coat hood over her head. It was really starting to pour, the rain was. Raymundo and Otto would probably start to worry if she didn't head home now. Not to mention she had promised her little brother that she would help him study for his math test. However, she couldn't help but continue to stare out at the ocean.  
  
Suddenly an image floated into her mind. It was unclear at first, but she soon recognized it. She almost screamed. The image was of Lars. Reggie frowned. That stupid moron! He was always picking on everybody. Not to mention his poor little brother, Twister. Although, Twister wasn't exactly little anymore. He was fifteen. However, that didn't matter to Lars. He just continued to "Whomp" him, as he would call it.  
  
Despite her anger and hatred for the oldest son of the Rodriquez family, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering. He really was a moron, but.he could be so sweet when he wanted to be. And he was pretty cute she thought about it. With his tanned body, dark eyes, and quirky grin. Reggie shook her head in anger. She couldn't think like this! She wouldn't allow herself to! To her and her "crew", Lars was an enemy. E-N-E-M-Y! Nothing more, nothing less. Reggie nodded her head. Yea.that was right.right?  
  
By now, Reggie's hair was drenching with sparkling droplets of water. Suddenly, she fell down on her knees and closed her eyes. If they were opened, one could swear they saw a pang of sadness pass in those stunning blue eyes. Without even raising her face, she spoke. "Lars, what are you doing here?" And I can see your face  
  
Your kiss I still can taste  
  
Not a memory erased  
  
Oh, I see your star  
  
Shining down on me  
  
And I'd do anything  
  
If I could just  
  
Be right there...  
  
Lars was amazed. It wasn't because she could detect him without even looking, it was because she spoke smoothly, flawlessly, and without her hatred-like accent that she only used toward him. He cleared his throat and sat down beside her; his large umbrella shielding both of them from the raindrops. "Nothing really, just wondered if you were doing okay,"  
  
She turned her head towards him with eyes emotionless as ever. Yet despite the emotionless glare, she was quite shocked. Lars was wondering is she was ok? He must be sick! "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Her hatred accent was back again. "..." Lars had to clear his throat again. "You know, the whole thing with you being out here in the rain by yourself with no umbrella or any type of protection."  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I will breathe together Once again  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smilin' back at me  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
When I can be  
  
Where you are  
  
Their surroundings were silent once more except for the sounds of soft rain pelting against the concrete and the ocean crashing down onto the sandy beach.  
  
"Reggie?" Lars questioned. He was worried. She hadn't said a word yet. All she was doing was just staring out into the ocean. He sighed and looked into the same direction as she was. He decided not to bother her now. Both of them sat there, just thinking.  
  
  
  
Then I will be free  
  
So take me where you are  
  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
  
I'm wishing that you were here with me  
  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
  
And make you see  
  
That every night while you are dreamin  
  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
  
And anytime I feel alone  
  
I close my eyes and just be there.  
  
"I liked to be alone," Came the simple, long awaited reply. "Uh..." He was a bit confused at the reply. "Can you just go, Lars?" Reggie said before he could speak another word. "We both know you don't want to communicate with me." "Uh, yeah, actually." Lars tried to replied simply as he dropped the umbrella. Neither of them seemed to mind the wet rain so why hold up the umbrella? "Just go." She mumbled, looking into his eyes. "Hey, I was just seeing if you were ok. Don't need to push me away! I have feelings too!" He snapped without thinking. Reggie looked up at him in shock, although her eyebrow was raised teasingly. "You have feelings?" She couldn't help but tease. Lars just looked at her.  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I can breathe together  
  
(And we will breathe together baby)  
  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
  
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to be  
  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
  
(Only then will I be free)  
  
Then I will be free  
  
Baby I still believe  
  
Oh I've got to believe  
  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
That you take me there where you are  
  
I still believe  
  
Oh I've got to believe  
  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
That you take me there  
  
Reggie smiled and held up her hands in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry about that comment," Reggie shook her head and looked at him again. Lars raised an eyebrow before he sighed and looked away. "It's ok. I deserved that." Reggie's eyebrows shot up. With each passing moment, he was acting more and more human.more and more compassionate. It was scaring her. Especially since it was stirring something inside of her. Something she didn't recognize. "I..." She started "Something wrong?" he asked. "Nothing.uh.so why are you really here?" She asked quickly changing the subject. Both were staring out into the ocean again with just the rain falling down on them.  
  
"I told you already, I wanted to see if you were alright." he told her. Reggie looked at him. Angering her, She was starting to believe him. "Thanks." She whispered. "That means a lot to me."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"I didn't mean to be rude but I'm just. "  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Lars...are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Reggie sighed as she looked at him. He cared for her, her butt. He wanted something. He didn't care for her well-being. Sighing, she turned to face him. An eyebrow raised. Lars blinked out of his daze. He had been staring at Reggie the whole time. It was strange. He couldn't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes, watch her hair ruffling in the wind. Lars clenched his eyes shut. What was wrong with him?? One thing was for sure; it was a good thing his hood covered his face up when he looked away. His face was turning a dark shade of crimson.  
  
"You weren't listening were you?" Came Reggie's soft, accusing voice.  
  
"Not true, I was listening," Lars argued. Reggie rolled her eyes. " Then what did I say?" Lars looked at her. For once, he didn't see a dorky tomboy that hung around is moron brother. But a beautiful lady. "You said you were sorry for being rude.." Reggie's eyes widened as she realized his face nearing hers. Then they closed halfway as if she were in a haze. "Uh-huh..." She whispered. "That me asking if you were alright meant a lot to you..." His face came even closer to hers every time he spoke. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. No! This couldn't be happening! This was Lars Rodriquez!! Her enemy! A bully! A downright jerk!!!! So.why was her heart pounding? Why was she suddenly longing for his mouth to come in contact with hers? Why was she longing for his arms to go around her and hold her closely? Reggie closed her eyes and held back a whimper of confusement.  
  
"Reggie.what's wrong?" His voice had turned into a dreamy whisper.  
  
"I.I." Reggie stuttered as she slowly opened her eyes. She blushed madly. He was so close. So close she could feel his breath on her lips. Reggie felt a shiver of longing go up her spine. However, She was-quite frankly- scared of what was happening.  
  
".Lars.?" She whispered.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I.I'm not sure." He whispered truthfully. He wasn't sure what was going on. But he was scared. He had known Reggie Rocket for almost five years now. All of those years she had been a stupid geek, someone he could pick on. But.for some reason.he wanted to be with her. It was as if she was the answer to all of his problem. It was as if she could wash away all of the pain. Lars pulled away from her and closed his eyes in pain. What was wrong with him?? Why did he want to take her into his arms and hold her for the rest of his life? Why did he suddenly feel that he was responsible for her? That he should be taking care of her?? Lars involuntarily let out a small whimper,  
  
Reggie looked at Lars in confusement, her head tilted to the side. One minute he had looked so confident and Lars-like. The next he looked like a lost, lonely child. Reggie felt her heart clench. He was in pain. Uncertain, she bit her lower lip. She wanted to help him. She really did. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she needed to help him. Reggie shook her head. She was going crazy!!  
  
Slowly, she crawled over to him. "Lars.?" She whispered unsurely. "A-are you alright?" Lars held back a laugh. He had been the one to come over and see if she was all right. Now it was the opposite. Sighing, he nodded. "Yea, I'm fine." Reggie raised an eyebrow. "You don't look fine." Lars turned to face her. Both of them blushed. The other looked so vulnerable.  
  
Lars bit his lower lip as he starred into her frightened gaze. She looked so vulnerable and frightened. It was all he could do NOT to kiss her. His eyes widened. What?? Kiss her?? Where had that come from?? This was Reggie Rocket!!  
  
But before either one could have a say in anything, Lars's warm lips covered Reggie's. Both of their eyes widened in shock and horror. WHAT WAS GOING ON???  
  
Reggie tried to push him off. She tried to stop what was happening. However, against her will, her heart made her very aware of how sweet Lars's lips felt on hers. How his warmth sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. No matter what she tried to tell herself, it felt nice. Whimpering in defeat, She closed her eyes, circled her arms around his neck, and kissed back. Lars was surprised. His questions could wait for later, though, as he closed his eyes and put his arms around her slender waist. ~*~*~*~*~ Despite all of the confusion and questions that were swimming inside of their minds, Reggie and Lars couldn't stop the wonderful feeling that was suddenly engulfing them. ~*~*~*~*~ The couple went on kissing not even noticing that the rain had calmed down a bit and that the sun had started to peaked over the dark clouds. Taking a breath or two, they just went back kissing, feeding their passions. ~*~*~*~*~ Oblivious to how it had happened, or when it had happened. Lars Rodriquez had fallen in love with Reggie Rocket. ~*~*~*~*~ She wasn't sure why it had happened. And she knew it was wrong of her. But despite her will, Reggie Rocket had fallen in love with Lars Rodriquez.  
  
Where you are  
  
Oh where you are  
  
I've got to believe  
  
I'll always be waiting here  
  
That sweet day yeah  
  
Only wanna be where you are  
  
I still believe 


End file.
